


AI

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: This is mostly a musing of "What if Ryoken died as a kid and his dad made him into an AI".





	AI

**Author's Note:**

> What if Ryoken were an AI, my friends? 
> 
> I keep thinking about this possibility and I want you to think about it too.
> 
> This is unedited by the way, I'm in that 'sad times' stage of my pmdd and I can't be bothered.

Yusaku knows that by the time that he finds Ryoken, that it will be too late.  He knows that but he still tries his hardest to reach him in the slim hope that Ryoken hasn’t discovered the truth yet.  Somehow, Yusaku thinks that the news will be easier to hear coming from him rather than being discovered by Ryoken on his own.

 

He finds Ryoken alone, staring at the wall of computer screens in front of him.  Each one is blank except for one, which displays an old article from over ten years ago.  The headline is clear and gruesome, “Several Injured and A Child Left Dead After Fatal Accident”.

 

“Ryoken…”  Yusaku manages to say in a hushed tone.

 

“I don’t remember dying.”  Ryoken mutters bitterly.

 

He’s unnervingly quiet before he swipes everything off of the desk in front of him.  The keyboards clatter loudly to the floor, their wires snapping as they’re pulled from their screens.

 

“I don’t remember any of it.”  Ryoken’s voice is filled with pain.  “I don’t remember dying, or my mother or who I was.  My father… My father created me… I’m nothing more than one of the appalling ignis that I’ve been trying to destroy.”

 

Yusaku tries to speak but Ryoken speaks over him.

 

“I died when I was seven.”  Ryoken says it like he’s telling a sick, cruel joke.  “This body… my body… My father created me like he created the ignis.  He made me to replace the true son that he lost. I’m an imposter, a fake.  I’m nothing more than another lying AI.”

 

“Your father didn’t want to lose you.”  Yusaku tries. As much as he loathed Ryoken’s father, that didn’t mean that Yusaku couldn’t understand why he would try to keep his son.

 

“He did lose his son!”  Ryoken growls angrily. “He lost him and replaced him with a computer program designed to look and act like his son.  I’m an AI. A filthy Ignis. I’m one of the same programs that my father wants to destroy because we’ll destroy humanity.”

 

“Ryoken…”  Yusaku trails off, unsure of what to say to calm him.  “I don’t believe that. AI won’t destroy humanity. You won’t destroy humanity.  You’re a part of it too.”


End file.
